The present invention is directed to a stand for supporting a printer, and for supporting paper fed into and fed out from the printer, so as to neatly stack and conveniently accomodate the paper-feeding process. The type of printer directly suitable for support on the present stand is that most commonly referred to as a high-speed printer, used in conjunction with personal and micro-computers. An example of such a prior art printer stand is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,802, which discloses a stand having an inclined upper surface for supporting the printer and a lower inclined shelf for supporting the paper to be fed into the printer, with the stand being self-supporting on another surface which serves as the depositary for the paper being fed out of the printer. Other such prior art printer stands exist, but all suffer from the disadvantage of frequent snagging leading to downtime, and from the disadvantage of not allowing easy access to the store of paper. These prior art stands do not allow for accessing of the paper other than from the rear. Access to the paper being fed into the printer is usually difficult and awkward, especially when repeated access is necessary as when, for example, the paper becomes jammed or snagged.